


Just hold on || IT one shots

by finn_foutt



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finn_foutt/pseuds/finn_foutt
Summary: You're the kind of person people write songs about.--A collection of one shots of the IT characters (2017) that I have written.





	1. Skinny love (Reddie - Richie x Eddie)

The hall was full with teenagers, all in beautiful dresses and smart suits and ties. The losers club, all apart from Beverly, thought that prom was too dull and that they needed to brighten the place up. Now, as they stood by the bleachers, they no longer thought it was such a good idea. Each male had a different coloured suit, with a matching tie, and hair that was gelled back a little too tidily. Beverly occasionally rolled her eyes at the boys whenever someone gave them a weird look because even if she loved them all to death, she felt very embarrassed. Everyone knew the losers spent every day together for the past 7 years and now, here they were, looking like complete idiots on this special night. 

"I-I told you thi-this was a bad idea..." Bill stuttered, his cheeks a rosy and heated colour. 

"Hush it Bill, you were just as excited as the rest of us to pick out these outfits" Stan's hand found it's way to the back of Bill's head with a slap, followed by a chuckle at Bill's whispered cussing. 

Richie raised his glasses as they slipped down the bridge of his nose when he laughed and shook his head. "Come on guys, I don't know about you but I think we look awesome! I'd fu-"

"Beep beep Richie!" Eddie interrupted the slightly older boy, knowing very well that phrase offended Richie. Richie, of course, wouldn't stand for it and completed his sentence anyway.

"fuck us. I'd fuck us." he finished. Though, in reality, anyone but Eddie himself knew that was not what Richie was originally going to say. Eddie was the only one oblivious to the fact that Richie was head over heels for the smallest boy of the group.

Beverly snaked her hand down Ben's arm and laced their fingers together, tugging gently to grab the boy's attention. Ben, who was silent the whole time, looked up at Bev with a warm and shy smile. Beverly looked stunning, not that she ever looked bad any other day. (Not counting the few sick days that she's had, because no one ever looked good with a disgusting runny nose and more knots in their hair than you can count on two hands.) She wore a long and gorgeous mermaid dress, that glued perfectly to her body and then flowed beautifully once it reached her knees. Its blood red silk was soft to the touch, and it was a lovely resemblance to her winter fire hair. 

Also, as Richie, the pervert of the group, had said when he first saw Bev in her dress, "your ass looks fine in that dress, girl!"

Beverly led Ben, who was still blushing like mad, towards the dance floor, having to push past other teenagers that were grinding together and making out like no one was around. It blew some people's minds how they hadn't yet been stopped by the teachers that roamed around the crowded hall. Stan, Mike and Bill wolf whistled at the two as they walked away, glad that at least one of them had finally made a move. The rest of the boys sat around for a while, chatting, still a little too embarrassed in their suits to grab the courage to go and dance. But soon enough, Stan and Bill were out of sight, their lips interlocked as they moved along to the music somewhere on the dance floor. Mike had also seemed to disappear, but Richie and Eddie (who laughed away together until they finally realised they were ditched by the others) knew that he was probably after Lauren, the girl he'd been crushing on for God knows how long now. 

So, now there were two. Well, of course not exactly, but in their minds it was like it was only them two in the room. But both of them had always been way too stubborn, and in Eddie's case insecure, to tell the other their feelings. Skinny love, they call it. 

Eddie's fingers were playing with the sleeves of his pastel pink shirt, his feet kicking back and forth as he was slightly too short to reach the floor from his seat in the bleachers. Richie was admiring the boy, who was yet to notice the love-struck look on his face. He scanned each freckle, each sparkle in his eye, each twitch of his upper lip (that Richie had realised long ago was something Eddie's lip did when he felt nervous or uncomfortable) and he thought 'screw it!' 

"Would you like to dance?" the words were flying out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and his eyes widened for a split second before he thought that he should play it cool. So he just put on a neutral look and waited on Eddie's response. Eddie looked at him and chuckled, thinking that Richie was only joking, but he went silent when he saw the serious look on the remarkably tall boy's face. 

Eddie looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, shyly speaking "Who? M-me?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly and nervously.

Richie shook his head. "No, I mean Casper, you know, the friendly ghost?" 

"Of course I mean you, smartass. Do you see anyone else here?" Richie added, before Eddie could complain about his sarcastic comment. 

Eddie pouted slightly at Richie but there was no hiding the pink on his cheeks as he felt his whole body heat up. He nodded a little, and decided he shouldn't think too much of it. He stood up at the same time as Richie, who was now trying to cover the smile on his face, and bit the inside of his cheek. As if the DJ had guessed that the two were off to dance, the music stopped and was replaced by a much slower song. Eddie's eyes widened and he instantly backed down. 

"I don't know how to slow dance, we'll have to wait until the next song so that I don't make a fool of myself! Slow dancing is not my thing, plus people would think we're a couple and we aren't a couple because couples are people that are dating and we aren't dating beca-"

"Eddie spaghetti, I love you and all, but if you say one more word, I will strangle that pretty little neck of yourself until you shut up" Richie rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile from forming on his face. 

Eddie felt the heat rushing to his ears again and he looked down at his feet, running his fingers through his hair. He instantly regretted that move when he felt the stickiness of the gel on his fingers. 

"Holy fuck, I just completely ruined my hair! I'll be right back, I need to go fix it!" Maybe he was trying to get out of slow dancing with Richie, maybe because he was extremely nervous and did not want to look stupid in front of his crush, but he cursed himself for not having thought of a way to back out that didn't include making himself look worse. 

Before he had the chance to turn and walk away, Richie's hand were placed on Eddie's waist and bringing his body into the black haired boy. Eddie opened his mouth to talk, but the look on Richie's face made him shut his mouth again. Richie shook his head and let out a quiet, but somehow calming, laughing that sent chills down the other boy's body. But in just seconds there was a serious look plastered on his face again. 

"Ed's, shut it. Your hair looks fine, as always. But I'd look so much better if you didn't gel it up, I love your brown locks." Richie let his right hand let go of Eddie's waist and move to his cheek instead. 

Eddie was silent, too surprised in Richie's kindness to even acknowledged that he had called him by his most hated nickname. Richie was never one to show his feelings or let his sweet side show like this, but he was tired of hiding what he felt for Eddie. He felt that he needed to finally step up and say something, the silence was killing him. If Eddie didn't feel the same, heck, it would hurt but at least Richie was able to lift some of the heavy weight off his shoulders. Richie's thumb was rubbing slow circles along Eddie's cheek, who was unconsciously leaning his head towards the hand that cupped his face.

"God dammit Eddie, I've been holding back all these feelings for so long and it's going to drive me insane if I keep it up any longer... Kaspbrak, I like you. To hell, I like you a lot. I have for so long and I just don't think I can hide it anymore, if I have even been hiding it... all these stupid comments that the losers make, I'm sure they all know by now except for you! You blind cunt... and I will hit you if you keep staring at me like you're about to throw up..."Richie sighed, feeling like his insides were getting scooped up inside him. He was almost preparing himself for the rejection, the look on Eddie's face said it all. He didn't like him back, and Richie couldn't ever force the teen to like him back. 

Eddie remained silent, and to Richie it looked like he was just staring blankly but in reality, Eddie was trying to build up the courage to just kiss Richie, to forget wasting time with his words and just show him how he felt. But he seemed to be frozen in place, he was never the confident type, so it was very unlikely that he'd just kiss the boy like it was the easiest thing to do. 

Richie frowned and nodded. "Okay, I get it. I'll go find Mike an-" as Richie lowered his hand away from Eddie's cheek, he was caught off guard as Eddie's hand stopped him by holding onto his wrist. He slowly grabbed Richie's hand and moved it back onto his cheek, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the warmth. His lips were slightly parted, and Richie's tilted his head in awe.   
"What are y-" he was cut off. Again. Though this time it wasn't by Eddie's hand, but instead by something much softer, much sweeter.  
Eddie's lips were pressed gently against Richie's, not yet moving as the two of them processed what was happening. But within seconds their bodies were glued together, and their heads tilting as their lips moved together in perfect sync. Richie's hand remained on Eddie's cheek and his other was still on his waist, and Eddie's hands were both cupping the other boy's cheeks.   
But neither of them felt what characters felt in movies or books.

There weren't sparks...

No butterflies...

There was a fire.  
A fire was ignited inside the two, burning at their insides. Stronger than any spark, stronger than any butterflies, stronger than the two together. Their bodies were heated and their faces red with blushes. It was unlike any other kiss Richie had ever experienced. In Eddie's case, it was the perfect first kiss.   
Eddie whimpered quietly before pulling back for breath, unable to look anywhere but at his shoes. Richie's skin was almost as red as his suit, and his lips were as swollen as the smaller boy's. He let out a shaky breath and a smile spread across his face. 

"Eddie... well, shit, I didn't know you had it in you..."he breathed, and Eddie let out an involuntary giggle. It warmed Richie's heart.   
There was an uncomfortable silence as neither knew how to start talking, and eventually Eddie looked up. He almost looked back down shyly as he saw Richie was staring at him, but he stopped himself from doing so. Instead, he took a small step back and lowered his hands onto Richie's shoulders instead.

"Well, Richard, I guess you didn't know me as well as you thought... like the fact that I like you a hell of a lot too..." he trailed off, and bit his lip a little.

"Really? I would never have guessed." That earned him a smack on the arm." And please, don't ever call me Richard again." he rolled his eyes. 

Eddie shook his head and looked towards the crowd of teenagers. The song had now changed, but it was still a slow song. Eddie's mind was rushing everywhere. He would never guess that Richie liked him back, which is the reason he had been hiding it for so long. If anything, he thought Richie would have gone for someone who was more fun and outgoing, and in his opinion, way better looking. But his worries were washed away, Richie was never an emotional person so the fact that he had suddenly turned so soft and told Eddie that was enough to make him believe that Richie did indeed like him back. 

"Ed's, how about we go and dance now, yeah? Maybe I can teach you a little something." 

"I've told you not to call me that, Richard."

"Spaghetti." 

"Dick."


	2. KIK - Stan x Richie (Stozier)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning ! ;)   
> Also, the characters have been aged up, so they can be whatever age you want from 16+. Let your imagination run free.

 

Buzz.

**Richietozier has added you on kik.**

Buzz.

_Richietozier is typing..._

Buzz.

**Richietozier:** Hey princess xx

Stan dropped his pencil next to his notebook, a sigh escaping his lips as he looked over to his phone. He picked it up and raised his eyebrow at the text on his screen, the name not familiar to him. He assumed that maybe this person was an old man, as they seemed to pop up to teenagers over the internet all the time. That's how most kidnappings happened where Stan lived, and he knew he had to be careful, but he still felt curious and found himself typing a response.

**Stanleyuris** : Who's this?

He held the phone in his hand, but picked his pencil back up and returned to his homework, that he'd completely forgotten was due in tomorrow morning. He felt a vibration in his hand just seconds after he grabbed his pencil and he just dropped it back onto his book, deciding to leave his homework alone until he got rid of this Richie Tozier guy.

**Richietozier** : you dont know me yet but the name's Richie if you hadn't picked up on that, sweetie. xx

**Stanleyuris** : okay, well how did you find my kik, Richard?

**Richietozier** : Richard makes me sound old, its Richie. an app that introduces you to cute people like yourself ;)

Stan felt uncomfortable with that reply, the thought of Richie being an old man still in his mind. But he blushed a little, because maybe he was younger than Stan was imagining, and he did call him cute... Then he remembered his account had a profile photo and it was of himself, and he mentally cursed himself. It was edited by Eddie, his best friend, and he had found it too adorable not to use with all the hearts and cute emoji's scattered on the image. He should have thought about putting a photo up of himself before because he hated the thought of creepy guys trying to flirt with him.

**Stanleyuris** : that is very creepy and im going to go now, bye.

**Richietozier** : Oh come on, give a boy a chance.

Stan tilted his head and his mouth formed a small 'O'. He said boy. Meaning, it was possible he wasn't an old man. However, he shook his head and locked his phone, putting it down. He went back to his homework, which made him stressed because he was never the best when it came to math.

\--

It had been an hour of boredom and Stan staring at his paper before he heard his phone vibrate from next to him. He glanced over at it and groaned at the name on his screen.

**Richietozier** : c'mon princess, its not like im some creepy old dude.

**Richietozier** : you think im a creepy old dude, dont you?

**Richietozer** : wait a minute.

*new picture message*

The curly haired boy bit his lip worridly and unlocked his phone, pressing the notification. Before he opened the photo, Richie texted him "thats me". He clicked on the picture and his eyes instantly widened. He felt butterflies in his stomach and a smile forming on his lips. This boy was beautiful, more so than any other boy Stan had ever set eyes on. However, though he had said the name wasn't familiar to him, he couldn't help but to feel like he had seen this boy's face somewhere, maybe even more than once. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and struggled to think of how to text him back. His eyes scanned over the boy in the photo, from his sleepy looking eyes to his jaw-dropping smile. His lips made Stan feel tingles in is body, they looked so soft and tasty. As he kept admiring Richie (and trying to figure out if he had seen him somewhere before) he recieved another text, reminding him he hadn't messaged the boy back.

**Richietozier** : If you dont wanna be friends, at least give a boy some help ;)

**Stanleyuris** : some help? with?

*new picture message*

A small gasp escaped Stan's lips and a blush crept onto his cheeks. The photo was of Richie, or to be more explicit, of his lower half. He wore a tight pair of grey boxers that showed off his dick, that was currently what seemed to be half hard. Stan shuffled slightly in his seat, his fingers hovering over his keyboard. He got the same tingles that he got when he admired the selfie Richie sent, but this time in just one area of his body. He started typing.

**Stanleyuris** : and what makes you think i want to help? or that i'm gay for that matter?

**Richietozier** : I wasn't sure before but the fact you took a while to respond, im assuming you were admiring the photo. maybe at a loss for words, too? so now I'm pretty sure.

**Stanleyuris** : dont get your hopes up, babe.

**Richietozier** : my hopes isnt the only thing thats up princess xx

Stanley licked his bottom lip. He was very much interested, but he liked the idea of teasing the boy first. The thought of Richie laying on his bed, legs spread, was enough to make Stan wish he was between them. He couldn't get the boy's face out of his mind, it was like his looks made something flip inside the boy. He lifted himself off his chair and moved onto his bed.

**Stanleyuris** : .. how can i help?

He had to admit, he felt nervous, but the last thing he wanted to do was homework, Richie was the first. And that was enough for him to brush off the nerves. He could almost see Richie smirking right now.

**Richietozier** : what're you wearing right now, princess?

Stan looked down at his body, he was in his pastel coloured pyjamas and he didn't find that very sexy. So, he got into a good position and raised his shirt a little to expose his stomach. As he was about to take a photo, he noticed his hand was just laying on his side, so he moved it to grab onto the tip of his dick over his pants instead. He smirked a little, took the photo and then pressed send.

**Richietozier** : mmm, sexy, hope youre not already touching yourself princess.

Stan let his hand drop and bit the inside of his mouth. He had always been very submissive, and (almost always) obedient. As he typed his reply, he wondered if maybe Richie wasn't into the same thing as he was, if maybe what he was about to send would turn Richie off and he'd stop replying. Though, it was also possible that the complete opposite would happen.

**Stanleyuris** : what should I do, daddy?

**Richietozier** : could you remove your clothes for daddy, baby? I'm naked now, i'd like it if you were too..

Stanley hesitated for a second before he set his phone down and was quick to strip his clothes off.

**Richietozier** : and send proof.

Stan's body was flushed and he felt shy again, the thought of exposing himself to Richie both nerve-wrecking and exciting. He snapped and sent a photo before he had time to change his mind.

**Richietozier** : such a good boy, sweetheart. Your body is stunning and i'd love to have my hands all over you ;)

**Stanleyuris** : and what would you do to me?

Stan's fingers caressed his upper body, his hands running smoothly across his chest. His right hand twitched slightly as he refrained from wrapping his fingers around his semi-hard dick while he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and the darkness was taken over by Richie, leaning over Stanley and touching every inch of his aching body. His hand occasionally sneaked between his legs and teased his tip while smirking at the boy beneath him. Their moans were all that was heard, but not for long.

The buzz of Stan's phone woke him up from his fantasy and despite the groan he let out, he was quick to look at his phone screen.

**Richietozier** : I'd begin by teasing you, baby boy, because getting you worked up sounds like a lot of fun, don't you think? my hands would be exploring your body, brushing over your nipples and inner thighs..

Stan whimpered, glad he was currently home alone as his parents were out else where. He felt cool air brush over his nipples and looked over to his window, only to see it open. He felt pleasure overcome his chest, the coldness of the air making him wish it was instead a wet tongue and of course the only thing he could picture was the other male's mouth wrapping around the sensitive skin of and around his nipples.

**Richietozier** : then I would kiss down your chest, down your stomach, down your thighs.. press my lips everywhere but the one place I know you want me to touch. would you like that, princess?

**Stanleyuris** : yes and no... I want to touch myself so bad at the thought of your lips on me, but the teasing is so unfair daddy... would you give me what I want? I promise I'd return the favour.

The curly haired boy felt desperate, wanting nothing more but to feel Richie touch him but he knew that wouldn't happen so his own hands would be the next best thing at that moment.

**Richietozier** : of course I would baby. i'll happily make you feel good, treat the princess like royalty... that is, until I fuck you like the slut you are.

**Stanleyuris** : oh yes please, daddy. uh, can I touch myself now... I don't know how much longer I can stop myself..

**Richietozier** : go ahead...

**Richietozier** : and send proof.

Stan bit his lip nervously and felt himself freeze, unsure if this was okay, though he remembered he had already exposed his naked body to the boy and that seemed to somehow relax his nerves when in reality having shown your body to a stranger online should be scary. He waited for his muscles to relax before his hand finally moved down to his cock, that was red and flustered from the lack of attention it was getting. He pressed to start recording and wrapped his lengthy fingers around his sex, goose bumps being quick to rise on his skin. Stanley let out a shaky breath while he slowly worked himself and he wiggled his toes from the amazing sensation. He bit his lip to stop himself from letting out loud moans, feeling he'd embarrass himself.

He swirled his thumb over his tip teasingly slow, imagining how Richie would have done it if he were there. He pictured the boy with an arm besides Stan's head, holding himself up, while the other one was between their bodies, working on the moaning boy below him. "Rich..." he moaned out, too caught up in his thoughts to remember he was recording. He arched his back a little and opened his eyes (that he didn't realise were closed) and saw the phone in his hand. He blushed lightly and pressed to stop recording, hesitating before pressing send.

He let out a much louder moan this time as he started to twist his wrist with each pump of his member, throwing his head backwards onto his pillow. He liked the way Richie's name rolled off his tongue as he moaned it out, it sounded right. He hoped it sounded better than he thought as he sent it to the other boy.

**Richietozier** : holy fuck, if you sound like that moaning my name touching yourself, I bet you'd be screaming it under my touch. You sound so perfect and look so pretty, princess, such a good boy.

**Richietozier** : I'm throbbing under my touch just repeating your voice in my head. aren't you a good little slut?

**Stanleyuris** : yes daddy, a good little slut for you.. closing my eyes and imagining you here right now is enough to make me want more!

**Richietozier** : keep going baby.. I have something to show you, too ;)

Stan hoped Richie meant what he thought he did, his hips jerking forwards slightly as his hand motions started to speed up and his breath hitched. He waited for what Richie had in store for him, anticipation only making him grow more impatient. His body was shining, droplets of sweat covering him from head to toe. He felt warmth in the pit of his stomach, an all too familiar feeling, only this time it was more intense as he fantasised about Richie. He knew he wasn't to cum without the black-haired boy's permission and it both excited and scared him.

*new video message*

Stan almost shot up in relief as he received the video, a smirk growing on his red face. He didn't hesitate to press the video. As he had hoped, it was of Richie's naked body. The boy was stroking himself much faster that Stan had been. Stan found it hard to concentrate on both himself and the video so his hand was lacking a bit of movement.

He watched as Richie tugged roughly at his cock, the camera shaking from what Stan assumed was his whole body shaking in pleasure. Or so he hoped. He loved the idea of being the one making Richie feel this way, hot and flustered and feeling so good. He noticed how Richie's toe's curled and then a loud moan came from the video, it was Richie and Stan knew the male was about to cum. He bit back his own moans as his hand moved sloppily against himself but he didn't stop bobbing it up and down on his dick. He wanted to hear Richie become undone. A lot of cuss words escaped Richie's lips and his thighs were shaking, his hips rising off his own bed. What really made the tanned boy whimper and cry out was how Rich started to moan out Stan's name, each time becoming louder until finally there were ribbons of cum spewed onto his hand and stomach, creating quite a big mess.

Stan felt satisfied watching that, hearing his name escaping Richie's lips so sinfully and his body shaking so explicitly driving him over the edge.

He focused again on his own throbbing cock and his breathing became quick and shallow. He clutched his phone and started typing, about to beg to cum but Richie beat him to it.

**Richietozier** : Cum for daddy, princess, and show me too. I want to see exactly what I can do, without even touching you.

Stan nodded, even though no one could see, and started to record again. He only had to stroke his member twice more before his hips were high in the air and Richie's name was not being moaned but screamed, his toes digging into the bed sheets under him. The knot in his stomach slowly became undone as his hand was covered in thick, white cum. His hips dropped and he stared at his phone for a couple seconds before he stopped the recording, a small smile on his lips as he pressed send. He tried to regain his breath and bring it back to normal, stretching his legs and uncurling his toes. He was licking his lips, his mouth and throat very dry at the moment.

He felt a little nervous when he saw that Richie was typing, but then it suddenly stopped. Stan's heart dropped, thinking that maybe he sounded or looked stupid, or just wasn't good enough and Richie was unimpressed. Again, he went to type but again he was interrupted. Except this time, it was by a video call.

He quickly sat up a little, his back pressed to his pillow and his finger tapping the phone screen. Before he was too late, Stan picked up, his face popping up on the screen. Soon, Richie's black screen was replaced by his face. He was sweating, his hair sticking to the top and sides of his face and his sly smirk made Stan look down, blushing.

Richie spoke up, his voice husky and but not too quiet.

"You did so well, princess... you really impressed daddy. I hope that wasn't a one time thing, and I hope that I get a chance to talk to you too, outside of.. sexting." he gave the curly haired boy a cheeky wink and Stan nodded rapidly, definitely wanting to hear more from Richie.

"O-of course, I'd like that.. oh, and thank you, daddy." His voice broke slightly, both from his dry throat and from feeling a little embarrassed and shy. He bit his lip softly as he looked back at Richie and again he was hit by a feeling of familiarity.

"I'm going to clean up, and I hope you're planning on doing the same..." Richie chuckled. "I'll see you... tomorrow, at school. See you, Uris." and with that, the call ended.

Stanley's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until realisation suddenly hit him. His mouth hung open, his eyes widening.

_"Hey, could I borrow a pencil, Uris?"_

_Stan rolled his eyes, but without a word he opened his pencil case and passed it to the black haired boy. The boy thanked him with the nod of his head before making his way back to his seat, the teacher walking in seconds later._

Richie Tozier, the boy that sat two tables ahead of him in math class and never seemed to carry a pencil on him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> So straight to my point... all of these chapters are MINE, meaning if you want to share them, you need my permission and to give me credits too. Reading and writing is my passion, and I put time and effort into all my work, in this book and anything else I write, so my work being stolen would be a huge bummer.
> 
> In this book, there will be plenty of ships to go around. Popular ones (such as Richie x Eddie, Bill x Stan, Bill x Bev, etc...) and underrated ships too (such as Ben x Bev, Bill x Mike, Richie x Stan, etc...) At some point, I will also say I will take requests, maybe when this book gets enough reads and starts to get comments and yada yada. In these requests, I will take ships within the book/movie but also accept 'character x reader' if people would want me to write a chapter for them and a certain character.
> 
> I will include warnings if there's anything triggering, like self harm or eating disorders for example. Also smut. I do and will write smutty chapters too. But those will also include warnings. 
> 
> Also, in more mature chapters, I will age the characters so they're more acceptable.
> 
> I don't know what else to say except for I really hope you enjoy my one shots, and leave comments and bookmark and follow me too and what else you guys wanna do :D
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Dee.


End file.
